The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus for treating a patient's eye by irradiating the eye with a laser light.
There has been known a laser treatment apparatus for treating a patient's eye by irradiating the eye with a laser light. For instance, a laser treatment apparatus in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2014-233469 (JP '469A) is provided with an observation optical system for enabling an operator to observe an observed area of a patient's eye and an irradiation optical system for emitting treatment laser light to treat tissues of the patient's eye. The laser treatment apparatus of JP '469A can convert infrared laser light (wavelength: 1064 nm) emitted from a laser source into visible laser light (wavelength: 532 nm) by use of a wavelength converting element.